(OLD) Recovering
by MSlugAntZ
Summary: Will Brett recover? If so, who will help her? (Brett and Casey pairing!)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! I am a new author and publisher on this website, so constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no mean or rude comments (which will be deleted when I figure out how lol.) Sorry for any typos or misspellings, I try my hardest to fix them when I see them. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**

**Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.**

"Good morning!" Sylvie Brett softly cooed as Matthew Casey slowly started to come around after his uninterrupted nine-hour sleep. "Hmmm, It would be if you would come back to bed," "haha nice try, but our shift starts in less than two hours." "You just has to ruin the moment didn't you?" Casey called as Brett went into the bathroom to finish getting ready for shift. "You know it," Said Brett smirking while she put on her uniform. They finally made their way to their separate vehicles with thirty minutes to spare before the start of shift.

Just as Brett was about to walk by Casey to get in her car, he reached his arm out and wrapped it around her waist causing Brett to squeal. "Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Asked Matt. "ugh, I turned off the TV, locked the door…." She rattled on until finally he pulled her towards him and kissed her as his life depended on it. "Oh, that," Softly answered Brett as she looked him right in the eyes. "Yeah, that." He answered. "Hey, be careful going to the firehouse the roads could still be slick from yesterday." "Matt we're going to the same place." She huffed out. "Yeah, but sometimes you like to drive a little faster than necessary." "I do not." She argued.

"Whatever you say, babe. Just please be careful." He pleaded. "I will." She quickly replied giving him one more kiss on the lips, as it would be their last one out in public till shift was over; and they were back into their little safe haven where nobody knew much about their relationship. It's hard to believe that is all started a little over five months ago after one of the most horrific fires they have both seen. Ultimately, they were both very lucky and no one they knew got hurt or severely injured. But not long after that Brett finally came to her senses and broke off her engagement to Kyle. It all seemed to have perfect timing after that, Matt asked Sylvie out and they've been going steady ever since.

No one at the firehouse has really caught on to any changes in their relationship yet, as they try to keep it professional when at the firehouse.

Ahh, If only the two of them knew what the next twenty-four hours would hold.

**Please, please, please tell what you thought and if I should continue. I'm not completely sure how I feel about this piece yet so feedback is always appreciated, just please be nice. Thanks again for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for your kind feedback on the first chapter, it's safe to say that it has inspired me to continue with this story. :) Just please bear with me, as this is one of my first stories and I'm not really sure yet where it's headed or how much I will be able to upload. ** **Sorry for any typos or misspellings, I try my hardest to fix them when I see them. Thank you for reading, please enjoy! **

***Also, if you're a huge Brett & Casey fan like me, feel free to check out the community I have set up for stories about them! **

**Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.**

After a long, stressful morning of calls back to back the whole firehouse was finally gathered around the kitchen table enjoying a long overdue lunch. "Hey Brett, that last guy we pulled out of the car asked me and Otis if you were single?" Cruz playfully called out, as he and Mouch began for a skillful game of chess. "Oh, yeah" Whispered Brett apprehensively. "Yeah, you should go down to Med and get his number, Brett," Otis interjected with a mouth full of his turkey club. "Eh, I don't know guys. I'm okay with how everything's going right now." Replied Brett giving a careful side glance to Casey.

Casey looked up from his newspaper and smirked, causing Brett to let out a slight giggle that would have been noticed by everyone; had Mouch not screamed out like a petulant three-year-old having a tantrum after losing yet another game of chess to Cruz.

\- AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE UNRESPONSIVE FEMALE ON PARKBRIDGE AVENUE -

Brett and Foster jumped up from the kitchen table and ran to the ambo with speed so fast that the rest of the house looked around and barely missed them as they whirled out the door and into the garage. Casey watched Brett run out of the kitchen and into the ambo, silently hoping that all would be well with this call and that she would be right back here in no time. "Why have I gotten so protective over her lately?" He asked himself. "It's her job, she knows what to do. Right? Is this how she feels every time I run into a burning building? Does this mean I...I love her?" He asked over and over again in his head. "I mean we haven't really said "I love you" yet. Does she feel the same?" He silently thought.

"Hey, Casey you okay?" Asked Severide, Causing Casey to snap out of what seemed like an internal question comma. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just thinking." "Well don't think too hard." Severide threw out. "Oh, come on!" Squalled Mouch, after losing what seemed like the thousandth game of chess. The room erupted with laughter at this.

Outside the house, unbeknownst to all inside, the sky started to pull together a mix of white and greys and lightly sprinkled all the light touched with white flakes of perfection. Snow, it's perfect. Right?

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.**

"Brett?" "Hey, sorry to wake you, but you seemed to be having a pretty awful dream." She soothed. "Wait, you're here?" Casey questioned as he reached out to touch her silky, soft hair. "Yeah, where else would I be?" She questioned. "I...I don't know, I thought you were in the hospital, you had been run over while you were out on a call." Casey looked around not believing where he was or more importantly who he was with. "Are you running a fever or something?" Brett asked as she places her cold dead like hands on his forehead.

Casey suddenly reached out and pulled Brett into a monster hug. "Whoa," She practically yelled. Casey never wanted to let her go, she felt like a warm fire on a cold, blustery night. "I love you." Brett laughed, "Honey I love you too, but you're scaring me." Casey smiled, "Sorry, that dream just felt so real. It was horrible; I didn't know if you would be okay or if I would ever get to see you again." "Babe I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." It was then that Casey pulled Brett in and gave her the kiss of a lifetime. A kiss that would never be forgotten and never duplicated again because of the greatness of it.

When Casey opened his eyes from the kiss all he saw was white. White walls with plum-colored hospital chairs. "Casey, are you all right?" Asked Otis. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. I must have fallen asleep. Has anyone come with news yet?" He asked, slightly annoyed that he let himself belive a dream like that. Otis slightly shook his head no. Casey's heart dropped even further into the black hole it was descending. "Do you need some coffee or something to eat? We can run down to the cafeteria for you." Foster asked. "No thanks." Casey ever so slightly whispered.

"If you ask me, I'd say that waiting hurts more than anything." Interjected Mouch into the ever-present non-consenting quiet game. Tick. Tick. Tick.

**Sorry for any typos or misspellings, but thank you guys so much for reading; I'm really glad I posted this story. Please let me know what you thought, I might have another chapter left. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: What do you think so far? I'm trying to pace it and get us to the good part. Sorry for any typos or misspellings, I try my hardest to fix them when I see them. Thank you for reading, please enjoy! **

**Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.**

What seemed like days later, but in reality was only two and a half hours since Brett and Foster had arrived back at the house; they were called out on another call.

\- AMBULANCE SIXTY-ONE MALE IN DISTRESS ON WAYLON DRIVE -

"Hey, be careful. Please?"

Casey pleaded with Brett before she ran off to catch up with Foster.

"I will," Softly answered Brett before she was gone and no longer visible.

Surprisingly, Brett and Foster made it to the new call unscathed. Just as they were about to get out of the ambulance Brett suddenly got a bone-shattering chill.

"You, good?" Foster yelled across the parked ambulance.

"Yeah, just got a weird feeling, that's all."

The snow continued to come down in blankets. Slow. Slow. Slow.

"I think the radio said "our patient lives on the third floor."

Called Brett, who still couldn't shake this weird, cold feeling as she stumbled around looking for anything, a sign of life, a voice, a calling, anything. Anything to shake this feeling. Slow. Slow. Slow.

They eventually made their way up the three flights of stairs, carrying all of their equipment needed.

"CFD call out."

"CFD call out."

Hearing no response, Brett apprehensively reached out and tugged the door open. The only sound heard was the door as it slowly swam across the floor and creaked. Brett and Foster both looked at each other not knowing what to expect from this. Slow. Slow. Slow.

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Number five! Crazy! Sorry for any typos or misspellings, I try my hardest to fix them when I see them. Thank you for reading, please enjoy! **

**Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.**

Slowly but surely both Brett and Foster made their way into the cold, bare apartment. The only thing seen in the apartment as they entered was the soft glow orange light from the window. The hardwood floor slightly creaked as they both shuffled across it. Both women looked for anything, but nothing could be seen.

"Foster, do you see a light switch anywhere?"

"Ugh, yeah. Right here."

Yellow cascaded down the walls showing what they already saw, nothing.

"Wait, Brett look."

Brett looked over to where Foster was pointing and saw a man lying on the ground. Both women approached the man and kneeled beside him.

"He has a pulse. Vitals look good. He's just...unconscious."

Brett rasped.

"Brett, I'll run down and get the neck brace and backboard. You stay here and monitor him."

Foster yelled as she rushed out of the stone-cold apartment.

"Sir, sir can you hear me?" Brett tried.

"My name's Sylvie, we're gonna take good care of you."

Still nothing. No movement. No anything. Just quiet and cold. Brett turned around to get the blood pressure cuff when suddenly a cold, dry hand reached out pushed her hard against the floor. Brett yelped startled.

"Sir, Sir listen to me. You're okay. You're okay. I'm trying to help you."

The man then violently held her down and wrapped his snake-like arms around her throat and kept squeezing and squeezing.

Black. That's all Brett saw. Black.

Slow. Slow. Slow.

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! I am a new author and publisher on this website, so constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no mean or rude comments (which will be deleted when I figure out how lol.) Sorry for any typos or misspellings, I try my hardest to fix them when I see them. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**

**Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.**

Black is scary. It's unnerving.

"Where am I? What happened? Why can't I see? All I see is black. Black."

Thought Brett, until finally a weight that felt like a house itself was lifted off of her. Brett gasped as though she had come back to life.

"Brett. Brett. Are you okay?" Screamed a panicked Emily.

"I..I..where'd he go?" Cried, Brett.

"I don't know. I ran up here and saw him choking you. He ran as soon as he saw me." Foster assured.

"I..he...I don't know what happened." Sobbed Brett looking at the now blood red marks all up and down her wrists and arms.

"Come on, I'm taking you to Med to get checked out." Said Foster as she helped Brett stand on her own two feet.

Brett looked around her as if everything she was seeing was now not real. Cold, that's what she felt. Cold.

"I don't even remember the ride here," Brett told the nurse.

"I..I just remember opening my eyes and seeing Emily."

"Okay, don't worry sweetie. We're gonna take good care of you and have you out of here in no time." Calmed, the nurse.

Brett just sat there and shook her head. The blood-red marks had now turned into purple restraints all over her arms, wrists, and worst of all...her neck.

"Hey. I just got off the phone with Chief.." Foster started.

"I don't want them to come here." Brett quickly interrupted.

"Okay. Okay, I'll call him back and tell him we'll see everyone at the house." Brett sat there numb and just nodded.

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! I can't believe I am on chapter seven. Crazy! What did you think? Once again I am a new author and publisher on this website, so constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no mean or rude comments, for they will be deleted. Sorry for any typos or misspellings, I try my hardest to fix them when I see them. Thank you for reading, please enjoy!**

**Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.**

"Alright. Thanks for calling again Foster. We'll be right here when you both get back. Bye." Chief Boden quickly hung up his phone for the second time in six minutes.

The rest of the house was again in the kitchen preparing for what looked like dinner. Chief Boden stood there for a minute admiring the ignorant bliss that seemed to fill this place.

"I just got off the phone with Foster…"

Everyone in the kitchen seemed to freeze and give their undivided attention to Chief Boden.

"It seems that Brett was attacked when they went on their last call. She's okay, nothing too serious."

Gasps could be heard all throughout the house.

"She and Foster should be on their way here after they finish up at Med."

There was no going back to how they were before this earth-shattering news that one of their own had been attacked. Hurt.

"Oh, God." Stella Breathed as Kelly wrapped his arms around her.

Matt was frozen.

"What happened? Is she okay? Who was it? Why? Why her? She didn't deserve this. I should have protected her? But, how? She was doing her job." He absently thought.

"Casey." He heard and threw his head up.

"Yeah, Chief?"

"Come see me in my office." Casey slowly stood up, feeling numb and like he may vomit at any time.

"You wanted to see me Chief?" Matt asked as he zombied into the small yet spacious office.

"Yeah, sit down."

"What's wrong Chief?" "Is it Brett?" Matt urgently asked.

"No. No, everything's okay as of right now." Chief assured.

"Matt, I know about you and Brett."

"How?" Matt stammered out.

"Let's just say I pay close attention to everyone in my house."

Matt nodded.

"Listen, Matt, I'm not here to judge on that right now. I just wanted to make sure that you would be there for Brett right now; she's gonna need you."

"Of course, Chief. I'll always be here for her." Answered Matt.

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated. **


	8. Author's Note

**Hi, everyone! Happy Easter! Sorry to anyone who thought this was an update. But, I just wanted to let everyone know that I have posted a new updated version of this story! So, please make sure you check that out if you're still interested in this story. (If you can't find it, It's on my profile titled Brett & Casey: Recovering.) Also, don't worry; I have no intention of deleting this story, although, I know how bad it's written. Lol. Please let me know what you all think!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
